


You Asked For It

by alwayskate



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayskate/pseuds/alwayskate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a Kink Meme- cross posted at FF. Castle's been away for Frozen Heat press, in the first month or two of Castle and Beckett's relationship. He fucks her so hard she bleeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked For It

Beckett rapidly undid half of the buttons on Castle's shirt before getting frustrated and ripping it open. She heard his laugh echo in her ear but it only made her more serious about getting him naked and inside of her immediately. His shirt cast aside, she gripped his belt and dragged him closer to her as she took care of the obstacles keeping his naked body from her grasp. Castle gasped against the skin of her neck and she realized he was finally understanding her urgency.

"Missed me Beckett?" he whispered, nibbling her neck briefly before she pulled away to meet his eyes.

"Castle I've had a really long, hard, case. I'm thrilled you came home early to surprise me, and to show you how thrilled I am, I'd really appreciate this long, hard," she grasped him between the thighs, almost roughly, "inside me. Immediately."

Her shirt was ripped off, her pants and underwear following suit. Beckett could feel Castle's pulse racing when she touched his skin; it'd been 6 whole days since they'd been together and she couldn't wait anymore, fuck the foreplay.

Castle pushed her roughly onto his bed and began to crawl up her body, pausing when he reached her waist and she knew he was keen to taste her but had to stop him. Right now she just needs to be fucked.

"I don't want your mouth. I want your cock. Inside me now," Beckett's voice cut through the silence of the room and he stilled his efforts at her center, meeting her eyes. Castle's eyes were marked with surprise and desire. He immediately moved up her body and pressed his mouth to hers roughly, forcing his tongue in her mouth before retreating. Beckett was panting as he nibbled along her jawline and found her ear.

"You want it rough Kate? I can do rough," his deep voice had barely finished speaking before Beckett felt him drive himself into her full thrust, filling her entirely.

She moaned as his cock reached a place inside her so deep, so impenetrable by any man that came before him. 

"More Castle," she whimpered, barely, in response to his assault, "Please Castle just fuck me."

Castle pulled his head back to meet her eyes, saw only desire reflected in them, and granted her wish.

"Anything you want Kate," with that he pulled out before thrusting back inside her with no time for her to recover. She knows he's bigger than any man she's been with before, but never has she felt so completely full when he's been inside her.

"Harder Castle," she let her hand gently stroke his shoulders and spine to let him know she meant it, and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when he listened to her command.

Castle pounded in and out of Beckett harder than he ever had before. He could feel her getting wetter as he went, assuring him she wanted this as badly as he did and it just invigorated him.

After a few minutes he leaned back onto his ankles, raising Beckett's legs to rest on his thighs as he remained inside of her. As if reading his mind, Beckett gave him a pillow that he placed underneath her pelvis and he knelt on the bed as he let himself thrust harder into her than he ever had with any woman. 

Beckett was starting to convulse, the pain of Castle's rough jerks inside her body pushing her into a place she didn't know she could reach.

Castle saw Beckett use one hand to flick her left nipple, then pinch as her right hand moved to her clit and adding the friction she needed as she desperately ached for release. He looked down to their connection and then he noticed the drips of blood coming out of her and his movements stalled.

"Beckett I think you're bleeding," Castle's tone was worried, and Beckett met his eyes. She knew she wasn't on her period, so it must be from the roughness of the sex after missing him for six days.

"Castle keep going. It's just because your cock is so big and you're pounding me so hard," Beckett whispers into the room, abandoning her breast to reach a hand into his hair, then stroking it gently before whispering, "I want this Rick. Do it."

Castle hesitates for a moment as he stares at the reaction her body is having, but when he meets her eyes he sees only desire and assurance. He gently kisses Beckett's hand on his face and then holds it in his grasp, raising it above her head as he leans down to whisper into her ear, "You like it when I fuck you rough Beckett? You got it."

He pulls back, dropping her hand and gripping her hips while his thrusts get even harder than before. He watches as her hand flicks her clit and then meets her eyes that have been staring at him. Beckett feels a rush of heat go through her when she sees how turned on Castle is by fucking her so hard she surely won't be able to walk tomorrow.

Castle leans down and bites Beckett's nipple, feeling her arm against his chest as she continues to put pressure on her clit. He pulls back and grasps her legs, pushing them up almost 90 degrees. Castle hears Beckett's moans of satisfaction as her legs move into the air and it sends fire through him. Roughly he pounds inside of her and even when she starts crying he doesn't stop. He can feel her desire as she touches herself and stares down her body to where they meet, her eyes occasionally meeting his in encouragement. 

Beckett starts clenching around him and he knows it won't be long before she comes. He lets her legs rest on his shoulders as he pounds into her, knowing he's making her bleed but not caring, not right now. 

"More Castle, please. I'm almost there," Beckett gasps out and then the only sound in the room is a *SMACK* as his palm connects with her ass and her hips jump, eyes open and approving. He hits her again and she starts to release around him. He thrusts into her harder and harder, spanks her again as she finishes her release and he finds his own, emptying deep inside of her before letting her legs fall off his shoulder and collapsing onto her chest. His face is nestled between her breasts, he softening cock slowly slipping out of her.

For a second they're both quiet before Castle feels Beckett's hands in his hair, stroking gently and tweaking his ears.

"I'm so glad you came home early Castle," he can hear the smile in her voice between her breaths, "I really needed to be fucked after the day I've had."

He grins, gently bites the side of her breast before placing a kiss there and finally lifting his head up to hers. 

"I'm happy to fuck you any time Kate Beckett," with a kiss to her neck, he adds, "I just hope I didn't hurt you."

Castle feels Beckett sigh, "Castle you made it hurt so good."


End file.
